Such a partition wall (hereinafter also referred to as “partition”) makes it possible in the cabin of an aircraft to provide light-proof and/or visually blocking separation between cabin regions of various classes, for example first class, business class or economy/tourist class. Partitions are often installed beneath hatracks or overhead stowage compartments (OHSCs). If partitions are to be provided in cabin regions in which no overhead stowage compartments are arranged, the partitions are installed between the cabin floor and the cabin ceiling. Such partitions, which extend along the entire height of the cabin, are not only positioned in the lateral regions but also in the centre region. Moreover, partitions are not only used to separate various classes from each other, but in addition they also serve as attachment/accommodation regions for monitors, baby bassinets, small stowage compartments (so-called dog houses) and the like.
Since within the cabin of an aircraft, parallel to the direction of flight, there are aisles for example between the central and the lateral seats, which aisles essentially extend along the entire cabin and thus also through class dividers, normally partition curtains for covering the aisles are used, which curtains, in their closed state, for example in each case extend between a lateral and a central partition and which are guided in curtain rails. In this arrangement, the available movement space, at least of the upper edge of a curtain, is limited to the length of the curtain rail. The curtain rails may additionally comprise trim elements that visually close off a free space towards the cabin ceiling that is situated above it. Such trim elements are also referred to as “header panels” or “curtain headers”. Depending on customer requirements, at times curtain rails without trim elements may be used in an aircraft cabin. If the curtain is to remain open, it is usually gathered on one side by means of press- or snap-fasteners or by means of magnets, and is held at an adjacent partition.